The popularity of self-recorded videos has increased tremendously as high quality video cameras have become increasing smaller and users often wish to record their experiences during fast-paced action sports. One problem is that action sports require the user to use both hands at times and the user cannot carry a handheld camera in-hand. For example, board sports such as surfing, snowboarding, and skateboarding require the user's hands for balance. In surfing, the problem is compounded further as surfing requires full use of the user's hands while paddling in the water. Accordingly, it is a challenge for user's to carry a hand held camera in an action environment.
To circumvent this problem, board-mounted cameras and helmet-mounted cameras have been developed that allow hand's free operation of camera. However, these cameras allow only a single point of view (POV) which prevents user's from capturing the full experience of their activities. Many attempts have been made to improve the quality and experience of self-recorded videos but all have fallen short of meeting the needs of the action sports community.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,534,933 describes a system for storing and releasing a camera. The system has a wrist strap to which a camera can be hinged. The system merely provides a mechanism to fold the camera on the user's wrist when not in use and provides only first person POV.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,016,492 describes a wrist strap with hinged mount for camera. The device merely provides a mechanism to fold the camera on the user's wrist when not in use and provides only first person POV.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,273,321 describes a harness system for attaching camera to user. The device merely provides a mechanism to fold the camera on the user's wrist when not in use and provides only first person POV.
None of the above prior art teaches a camera support having an arm between a camera mount and a base mount that is pivotally connected to the mount, a camera support that allows the user to capture a plurality of POVs, a camera support that allows the user to switch between hand-held use and hands free use, a camera support that provides a practical POV while in a docked position, or a camera support that allows the user to capture selfies.
What is needed in the art is a camera support that allows the user to stow a camera when not used in handheld mode, quickly change between handheld and hand's free mode of operation, and provides multiple POV options. Surprisingly, the present invention provides such superior advantages.